Light and medium duty shuttle buses and transit buses are uniquely useful, with the appropriate structural accommodations, for transporting people in wheelchairs and other physical handicaps. These specialty vehicles are much smaller than mass transit buses and have much different construction due to the difference in sizes and in applications. These specialty shuttle and transit buses typically have a gross vehicle weight rating of 10,000-20,000 pounds, as compared to a heavy duty big bus with a weight of 28,000-40,000 pounds. The conventional smaller shuttle and transit buses are typically built on an OEM chassis having a cab. These small specialty vehicles include an independent floor and body structure mounted on top of the chassis rails, thereby creating a higher floor level for bus users, or sloped floors which incline front to back so as to clear the rear wheel axle. However, sloped floors, even at 2°-4°, can create instability for passengers, whether walking through the bus or sitting in a wheelchair.
These types of buses are subject to many governmental regulations, guidelines, and restrictions. For example, these buses must meet certain qualifications for ease of entrance, passenger capacity, safe egress, interior maneuverability, minimal dimensions, step heights, and ramp heights and slopes, so as to provide appropriate accessibility for individuals with handicaps. See, among other things, 36 CFR Part 1192, APTA Procurement Guidelines, and Federal Register Part 571.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a light to medium duty shuttle bus or transit bus which meets all of the federal and state requirements, and which overcomes the problems of the prior art.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved handicap accessible shuttle bus and transit bus which meets all governmental regulations and guidelines.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a specialty bus vehicle with improved handicap accessibility.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a light to medium duty shuttle bus or transit bus having a monocoque body structure mounted to an OEM cab, with the OEM chassis cut off.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a cut away bus built on an OEM cab having a cab frame, with the bus frame being connected to the cab frame so as to provide a low level, non-sloped, continuous floor from the front of the passenger compartment to the rear of the passenger compartment.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a specialty bus vehicle mounted to an OEM cab having a floor residing at an elevation below the OEM cab frame.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a monocoque bus frame attached to an OEM cab frame with the bus frame stepped down from the cab frame.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a monocoque bus frame attached to an OEM cab frame, with the bus frame stepped down from the cab frame.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision is light to medium duty specialty vehicle for handicapped passengers which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.